Unrequited Love
by Kayla Schmayla
Summary: Seamus is in love with Dean but Dean doesn't notice. Someone is in love with Harry but who is it?  this story switches from Draco Malfoys POV to Seamus Finnegans POV. they are NOT A COUPLE THO!
1. Chapter 1

**Unrequited Love**

It was nearly winter and the fresh snow rested lightly on the trees, making Hogwarts look like a winter wonderland. It was nice and warm in the common room; the smell of hot chocolate and cookies a permanent aroma. Seamus Finnegan sat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to concentrate on his essay for Potions. This was proven to be quite a challenge as Dean Thomas and the rest of his Gryffindor friends were creating quite a ruckus on the other side of the fat lady portrait. They all stumbled in, Harry leaning heavily on Ron, who he was currently dating. It appeared they had been drinking.

"Hey guys okay," Dean said seriously, "Why did Lady Gaga cry?"

Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded as Ron asked Harry "Whose Lady Gaga?"

"Because someone poked her face! Get it? Poker face?" Dean said and immediately burst into drunken laughter.

Neville was leaning on some random 2nd year for support, who later told him to get lost and pushed him onto the floor. Harry had tears running down his face from laughing so hard. Ron was staring, still dumbfounded, at Dean. Seamus rolled his eyes and turned back to his essay. Dean stumbled his way over and asked Seamus "Why didn't you come with us to the Three Broomsticks? Ron had a bottle of vodka…"

Dean had seemed to forgotten that he was talking, his voice fading and his eyes wandering the room. He eventually wandered away, over to Ginny, who was studying on a near- by couch. Seamus tried to look away as Dean kissed Ginny and put his arm around her. But he found this nearly impossible. He was ever so confused as to why he had the sudden urge to go and rip Ginny's hair out. He shook his head free of the thoughts, trying again to write his essay. After attempting this for 5 more minutes, he gave up, closing his book and rolling up his parchment.

He made his way up the boy's dormitory, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from his friends. 'What's their problem?' he asked himself thoughtfully. Then he remembered that he was usually a night owl, going to bed at 2 in the morning hadn't uncommon; But lately staying up past 10 posed to be a problem. He had been sleeping for an uncommonly long time and sometimes was still tired after 11 hours of sleep. Depressing thoughts often ran through his mind and he had no clues as to why. He only knew that it nearly killed him every time he saw Dean and Ginny share a kiss or simply hug. No one had caught on yet and it had been going on for weeks now.

Now, standing uselessly in front of his trunk, it was like a 100 bricks had suddenly appeared on his back. He had no clue how he was going to muster the energy to get into bed, let alone dress for it. He shook what he could of it off and got into bed, stripping down to his boxers as he went.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep. It wouldn't come as he lay there, thinking about everything and nothing. He was confused about Dean and what he felt when he looked at him. He closed his eyes again and forced himself not to think about the black angel that cuddled with Ginny down stairs. It was no use, because he knew, even if he miraculously stopped thinking about him now, he knew he would haunt him under his closed eye lids when sleep gifted Seamus with its presence.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Seamus felt like shit, which he predicted of course. He lay in bed, staring absently at his bed cover, thoughts consumed by suicide ideas. He had been considering this for some time and the fact that no one had noticed only strengthened the idea that none of his so-called friends really cared for him. It was just an act, made to make everyone involved appear wanted and well liked. Seamus closed his eyes again, wanting to slip off into oblivion forever.

"Who the fuck is this from?" Ron's angry voice came howling from downstairs.

"Ron! I already told you, I have no clue!" Harry's panicked voice responded "It was just resting on my bedside table when I woke up this morning!"

"Uh-huh, I really believe you. Come and find me when you decide to tell me the truth." Ron said in a cold voice.

Following this, Seamus overheard protests, saying things like 'Ron come back!' or 'Think rationally!' Seamus drug himself out of bed, wrapping a robe around is slight frame, still nude from sleep. 'I better go check on Harry,' Seamus thought.

Harry rested in a heap on the common room floor, a crumpled up letter rested in front of him. Seamus picked up the letter, curious as to what caused such a commotion.

_You Don't Notice_

_Watching you, you don't notice_

_Loving you, you don't notice._

_Reaching towards you, you don't notice._

_Crying over you, you don't notice._

_Breaking over you, you don't notice._

_Cutting for you, you don't notice._

_Killing for you, you don't notice._

_Hurting for you, you don't notice._

_Whatever I do, you don't notice._

_Your killing me one slow, agonizing day at a time._

_And yet, you still fail to notice me._

Seamus looked at the beautifully written poem that spelled out his situation with Dean perfectly, yet he hadn't been the one to write it. Could it be that he wasn't the only person in Hogwarts that constantly pined for someone he couldn't have?


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrequited Love Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy rested in his bed, his thoughts consumed of the famous Harry Potter. This had been going on for as long as he could remember. The first time he met the boy who lived was in Diagon alley, the summer before their first year at Hogwarts. Draco was struck immediately at the boys beautiful emerald eyes, staring at him in wonder. His heart had leapt out of his chest and his pulse had begun to race. Draco was brought back to the present by Blaise Zabini, who had just entered their shared room. Draco wiped at his eyes absently and was shocked to find them wet. He covered his face quickly, so Blaise wouldn't ask pesky questions.

Blaise stared at Draco for a moment. He knew something was up with his best friend and had been for a while. He rarely joined in with making fun of Potter anymore and along with that, whenever Potter was mentioned, Draco got a pained look upon his face and quickly left the room. Blaise shook his current thoughts away. 'I'm being ridiculous', he thought to himself. Draco can take care of himself, he's a grown man now. Blaise grabbed his jacket and mittens, for everyone was going to Hogsmeade and left their shared room quickly.

Draco looked over his blanket cautiously, but relaxed when he saw he was alone. It was a relief to be alone, he thought to himself. The only thing that could one-up being alone was being with the love of his life. But, Harry Potter was dating that foul Weasley.

"I would be so much better for you…" Draco said out loud in a heartbreaking whisper. Harry and Weasley together was revolting to watch. They were the type of couple that were only good together when they were both shit-faced drunk. Draco continued to think about the Gryffindor that he was in love with for two more hours. But, alas, he could not stay here forever. He had to get to lunch.

Draco got out of bed and made himself presentable. He stared at the reflection in the mirror, wondering what Harry didn't like about him. He was okay looking, with white blond hair that fell just above his shoulders. His eyes were a silver grey and personally his favorite feature on his person. He stood tall at 6 foot 1 and had a slight frame that was wrapped lightly in muscle. His face and clothing were always flawless, especially in public. Draco turned away from the mirror and grabbed his bag, which rested on his trunk at the end of the bed.

He was headed to the Great Hall for some lunch and was just a hop and a skip away from it but a cry of desperation and pain stopped him in his tracks. Draco looked around, panicked and expecting to find everyone else standing at attention just as he was. Apparently no one had heard the cry and Draco wondered why this was. Was he the only one to hear it because that cry was so similar to the ones he often heard leaving his own lips? Draco felt useless and cruel for just standing here when someone could clearly use a friend and a helping hand.

Just as he had thought this, another cry was sounded, sounding even more desperate and pain-filled than the first. Draco started quickly at the sound. He had turned a corner and was greeted by a deserted corridor. When he met the end of the corridor, there were yet two more deserted corridors heading opposite of each other. 'What the Hell?' Draco thought to himself. 'Where is this bloke?' He decided to turn right and headed to the end of the way. There, sitting curled up in a ball with his head in his lap, sat a Gryffindor by the name of Seamus Finnegan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unrequited Love Chapter 3**

Seamus heard the sound of approaching footsteps but didn't move from his place on the ground. His head lay rested in his hands, a crumpled mess. Tear tracks were carved into his face permanently from hours of crying. He'd been at this place in Hogwarts since 5 that morning. It was now about 12, he presumed. He then heard a gasp of surprise from somewhere in front of him. He looked up lazily, prepared to bitch out anyone who would dare make any comments about his crumpled appearance. There stood Draco Malfoy, the ice prince of the Slytherin House. He stood there with his hands in his pant pockets. He wore a concerned expression on his face, which looked rather out of place on his strikingly handsome face.

"A-Are you okay?" Malfoy asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" This came hoarsely out of Seamus's mouth. "You know nothing of what I'm going through."

"Well I don't know about that. My life is pretty shitty at the moment." Malfoy's face then twisted into one of pain.

"Try me." Seamus said emotionlessly.

"Well I am currently in love with some one that I am supposed to hate and he is dating a foul bloke who, in my opinion, shouldn't even be alive and I see him everywhere and he hasn't a clue and I have no friends I can talk to about it with because they would probably stop talking to me if they knew." Malfoy said this in a rush, like if he stopped talking for even a second, he wouldn't start up again.

"Well I think it's safe to say I know who you're talking about, and I am going through a situation quite similar to yours." Seamus said, looking down at the ground beneath him.

"Who is it then?" Malfoy said anxiously.

"Harry." Seamus said simply.

Malfoy's shoulders slumped forward as he joined Seamus on the floor. "How did you know?" He said in a whisper so soft Seamus thought he was hearing things.

"Well, first of all, you are supposed to hate him and he is dating Ron, who you hate, and you see him a lot since almost all of our classes are doubles with Slytherin's, and your friends hate Harry." Seamus said matter-of-factly.

"O-oh…" Malfoy said, looking down at the floor. "Please don't tell anyone. No one else knows but you."

"Sure I will keep it to myself as long as you agree to keep what I'm about to say to yourself. Deal?" Seamus said, holding out his hand for Malfoy to shake.

Malfoy smiled for a moment and said, "Deal."

"Okay. I'm in love with my best friend and he is going out with Ginny Weasley and I see him every moment of every day and night and he is totally clueless and I've been having suicide thoughts lately and no one notices it even though it's been going on for months now; and you, of all people, are the first person I have opened up to," Seamus said this to his knee, which he had been staring at through the whole thing.

He looked up to find Draco Malfoy looking at him with a look of utter and complete understanding. "Do you wanna be friends?" Malfoy said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Seamus said with a smile.

"Come on," Draco said, holding out a hand, "Let's go get some food."

Seamus smiled and accepted the offered hand of his new friend. Well, how about that, Seamus thought to himself, sometimes you find friends in the most unexpected places.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unrequited Love Chapter 4**

Walking into the Great Hall, Draco couldn't help but notice all the people staring in his particular direction. He looked away from them and over to Seamus and found him looking away from the hordes of people, staring down at the ground with his arms tightly drew around him and his fists in balls. His eyes had a depressing sheen to them, almost like a mirror where you only saw the horrors of your own life, replaying in your mind in a timely fashion. Draco was surprised to see how vulnerable Seamus looked now, the pain clearly expressed on his face. He suddenly felt a combination of annoyance and anger burn through his chest. How could the stupid Gryffindor's not notice the lines of pain always etched upon Seamus's face? He barely knew the bloke and yet, with one look, he could tell he was in pain.

He and Seamus sat down at one end of the Slytherin table, earning himself several more odd looks, even some territorial looks from his fellow Slytherins. Confused as to what the looks were about, he thought it as safest not to respond, and looked away towards Seamus again. He was staring off towards one he noticed to be Dean Thomas. Thomas was with his Gryffindor friends, Harry being one of them. Harry sat on one side of the table, a couple seats away from where Ron Weasley sat. Harry was looking right at Weasley with a look of pain on his face. Draco nudged Seamus and pointed in Harry's direction.

"Do you happen to know the story behind that?" Draco said, gesturing to Harry and Ron and all the awkward/sad tension that was hanging thick in the air around them, almost like a fog, ever present.

"Well when I woke this morning it was to a ruckus in the common room, which involved Harry screaming about how he knew nothing about who sent him this really depressing love poem letter thing. Ron, being the stubborn Jackass he is, didn't believe him and caused a scene, exiting the common room in a hurried rage, leaving Harry in a crumpled ball behind him…" Seamus said, a look of wonder upon his face.

Draco sat nervously, hoping Seamus wouldn't figure out the oh so obvious puzzle laying before him.

"Wait… you sent that letter didn't you? Of course you did! It all makes sense now!" Seamus said, looking at Draco in a mask of shock and aw.

"Well I- I- yes I did, but that was because I had no other option and it was killing me to see Harry ruin his life over that bastard Weasley." Draco said, looking steamily down at his food in front of him.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Came a voice from behind Draco. Draco turned around in alarm and found Fred Weasley staring at Draco in a relaxed sort of way.

"Um…can I help you?" Draco said in anxiously, looking around to spot out any other surprise attacks.

"Nothing carry on…" Fred said, sitting down with them and grabbing an apple off Seamus's plate and taking a bite, leaving what looked like a crater in the side of the apple.

Draco and Seamus looked over at each other, both totally confused as to what would happen next. "Fred? What exactly are you doing here?"

"Well it's simple really," Fred said, looking everywhere but the Gryffindor table, "I'm here to help you two get the men of your dreams."

xXx

"So how exactly are you going to pull that off?" Draco asked, pulling his fork around his plate aimlessly.

"Well you will soon find, Malfoy, that I am talented in oh so many ways. For example, I am an expert at ignoring people, like all my wonderful friends at the Gryffindor table that are looking our way." Fred said, taking another crater sized bite out of the Seamus's apple.

Draco looked over at the gaping lions at the table across the room and waved like they were best friends, which caused Ron to flick Draco off and Harry to raise his eyebrows in surprise and look at him. Draco felt his pulse start to beat at 10 times the regular pace. Draco held Harry's gaze, his eyes intense in a hidden way, a way that's only known to the onlooker that its meant for. Harry looked away nervously, a blush starting to creep up into his face. Granger, noticing Harry's reaction, turned around in her seat and looked at Draco, her gaze a silent questioning challenge. Draco raised his eyebrow in puzzled fascination.


End file.
